


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Husbands Under The Mountain, M/M, songfic maybe i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: I was listening to Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and I just thought it fit these two really well.





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough

It was a quiet night, the way that they all were in the mountain. Nothing less than a war outside the gates could disturb the peace of the royal chambers, and some days even that seemed unlikely.

It was a quiet night, so Thorin could not be entirely sure what woke him. However he could be sure that his husband was not in bed beside him, and that simply would not do. A glance to the right confirmed his suspicions as to the whereabouts of his beloved, and he couldn't help the small smile that stole across his face.

The concealed door that led to their balcony was ajar just enough for a small set of fingers to slip between it and the wall and pull it open at a moment's notice. One or two blankets were missing from the basket near the dresser, and a cool draft worked its way inside the mountain, teasing Thorin with a hint of the outside world. He knew exactly where his hobbit was.

Sliding from the bed and into his slippers, Thorin paused only to grab his cloak before coaxing the door further open. His heart warmed at the sight of his One illuminated in the moonlight. “Nightmare?” He rumbled lowly in Bilbo's ear as he approached him from behind, wrapping him in a strong embrace.

“Mmm.” The noise Bilbo made was noncommittal as he leaned into the additional warmth his husband provided, a shield against the early autumn night. “No. Not tonight.”

“Then what has kept you from being warm in our bed, hm?” Though he couldn't quite see it, due to the weak light and the angle at which he held his beloved, Thorin could imagine the small smile that quirked his lips upward.

“Nature called, and then sleep eluded me. That was a different sort of nature's call.”

Thorin snorted and buried his nose in the hobbit's neck, smiling as he squeaked indignantly at the cold sensation. “You could have woken me.”

Bilbo shook his head. “You need to be up early, I did not want to bother you.”

“Ghivashel, you are _never_ a bother.”

Bilbo hummed and returned his gaze to the stars. It was a few moments before he spoke again. “Thorin?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if I hadn't stayed?”

He blinked slowly, trying to remember a time when Bilbo had ever seriously considered leaving. “I try not to dwell on such unpleasantness.”

Bilbo smothered a laugh and turned to face him, eyes bright despite the darkness around them. “I'm serious. If I'd returned to the Shire after the battle, if I hadn't stayed here and we hadn't become so close during that first winter, what do you think would have happened? Would- that is to say. I mean- would you have come after me?”

Thorin's eyes softened, even as the answer fell from his lips. “My love, believe me when I say that there is no amount of gold in the world that could keep me from you. There is no mountain so high, nor any valley so low, nor any river so wide that I would not cross and conquer all of them simply to be by your side.”

Bilbo's answering smile was wide and his laugh happy even as tears pooled in his eyes. “I do believe that you stole that from a book of poetry to seduce me into your bed.”

“Did it accomplish its mission?” He asked with an answering grin.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and linked his hands just behind Thorin's head to coax him down for a kiss. “Very well, but only this once. I'll not have you pirating someone else's beautiful poetry anymore, do you understand?”

Thorin smiled softly, grip tight on the soft form beneath his grasp. “Entirely, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
